


Save the Princess

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Crossdressing, Haru being Haru, Haru's POV, I regret nothing!!!, M/M, Makoto is very dense, Prince Nanase Haruka, Princess Makoto, Ren and Ran are sick, Rin has a slight crush on Makoto, knight Nanase Haruka, storyteller Haru, what did I write???, when Ren and Ran ask for a story from Haru, why you shouldn't let Haru tell stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Ren and Ran are sick and they want Haru to tell a story, and let's just say...it gets weird





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Another one-shot story! This one...I don't know whether I'm insane for writing this, or what, but I regret nothing!
> 
> So please enjoy <3

I was walking towards Makoto's house to check up on him and the twins. Turns out the two got sick yesterday, and Makoto is blaming me for it.

"I told you letting them play in the rain yesterday was a bad idea!" Makoto scolded.

"They were fine yesterday, and it's not like we got sick," I pointed out.

"Just because we didn't get sick doesn't mean it's still okay, besides, you're practically use to water, including cold rain water," Makoto sighed. Makoto seems a bit tired, I guess he's been to busy fussing over the two, he really is too kind for his own good. "Thank you again for helping me take care of the twins while my parents are out today," Makoto said.

"No problem, besides, I don't want them to get even more worse with your cooking," I said.

"I-I'm getting better! At least I stopped turning the rice into water," Makoto said.

"That's still amazes me how you're able to do that," I said.

"Yeah yeah," Makoto sighed. I couldn't help but look at him as he sighed, he seemed so...cute. "...Haru? Why's your face red?"

"...Nothing, I guess the heat is getting to me," Haru said.

"I guess it is pretty warm today, but I thought you would be happy for that since it's the perfect weather to go swimming," Makoto said.

"I know...but helping Makoto seems more important right now," I said. It's true. I do love the water, but I also love Makoto...and his family. I love Makoto and his family. So on days like this, I would most likely pick Makoto over water...sometimes at least.

"That's very sweet of you Haru-chan," Makoto said with that smile, but I swear if he doesn't drop the -chan already, I'm going to ditch him and go straight to a nearby pool.

"Drop the -chan already, or else I'll change my mind and leave," I sighed.

"A-ah! Please don't," Makoto begged.

Makoto continued to speak as I listen until we finally arrived at Makoto's house. Makoto opened the door and took off his shoes, while I did the same.

"I'm home," Makoto announced.

"Welcome home dear, and it's nice to see you Haru," Makoto's mother greeted.

"Thanks for letting me come over," I said

"Of course Haru, you're welcome to out home anytime," Makoto's mother smiled.

"That's right, you're practically part of the family, in fact, if you married our son already, then you'll really be part of the family," Makoto's dad joked.

"D-dad! Don't say stuff like that! It's embarrassing! Besides, me and Haru are just friends," Makoto said. That really annoyed me.

"Right, friend," Makoto's dad teased.

"I'm serious," Makoto whined as he started climbing upstairs, while I followed.

"So am I," Makoto's dad shouted after us.

"Ugh, so embarrassing. I'm sorry about that Haru," Makoto said.

"It's alright, I don't mind," I said. Secretly, I do wish Makoto would realize my feelings already, I have been giving him hints, there was even that one time I was straightforward and said "I love you" to him when I was staying over that one night, but of course Makoto being Makoto, he just thought I meant a family "I love you" and not the I want to be with you forever "I love you." I do wonder why I fell for this idiot sometimes.

"By the way, it seemed Ren and Ran accidentally spilled something on the futon earlier, so if you want, you can sleep in my bed," Makoto said as he smiled at me.

Okay, now I remember why I fell for this idiot. His goddamn smile always makes me feel...warm? I'm not fully sure, but as long as I'm the one receiving that smile, then I'm happy. "We could always share the bed," I suggested, hoping this will get through his thick skull.

"...I'm not sure we're going to fit though, my bed isn't really meant for two people," Makoto said. Like I didn't know that already?

"...Nevermind," I sighed. Guess we'll see what happens later tonight.

We entered Makoto's room, and I spotted some sort of walkie talkie. "Why do you have this out?" I asked as I picked up the walkie talkie.

"Oh, I brought it out for Ren and Ran just in case they want something, so they don't have to walk down or shout out if they need something from me," Makoto explained.

"Can you reply back to them?"

"Well...no...it is an old baby monitor, so I can hear them, but they can't hear me," Makoto said.

"At least you can hear in on their little secrets," I said.

"I would never eavesdrop on them, that's very rude," Makoto huffed.

"Well you're already a mother, might as well make you into one of those overly protective mothers that always get into the kids' business."

"Please stop saying I'm like a mother, I can't help it if I worry a lot," Makoto sighed.

"Right," I said. I do like Makoto's motherly like instincts, it makes him seem even more innocent then he already is.

"Big brother! Can you please get me more tissues?" Ran's voice came out of the monitor.

"Can you also get me more blankets?" Ren's voice followed.

"Looks like the two need something, I'll grab the tissues and the blankets, why don't you go visit them? I'm sure their day will become even more brighter seeing you," Makoto said.

"Alright," I said. I walked out of Makoto's room and headed towards Ren and Ran's room. I knocked on the door and entered.

"Haru-chan!" Ran exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Ren asked with as much enthusiasm as he can bring out.

"I'm here to help Makoto take care of you, so I'll be staying over while your parents are out," I explained.

"Yay! Haru-chan is staying here with us!" Ren exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ran said, but soon started coughing.

"You alright?" I asked as I patted her back and tried to soothe her coughing.

"I'm alright," Ran replied, "it's too bad we can't play with you while you're staying though," Ran sighed.

"Oh yeah...being sick sucks," Ren said.

"I know it is, and I'm sorry I got you sick yesterday by letting you play in the rain," I said. I'll admit, their bodies aren't use to the cold rain water, and I should have known they'll get easily sick. I hate it when Makoto's is right, but that doesn't mean I'm going to admit it.

"It's okay Haru-chan, it was really fun yesterday," Ren said.

"Yeah, I found a frog leaping in the puddles," Ran said.

"I'm glad you two had fun yesterday, but now it's time for you to get some rest," I said.

"I'm here with the tissue and blankets," Makoto said.

"Thanks big brother," the two said.

"Are you two feeling alright?" Makoto asked. Mother mode is now fully on.

"I think so, but I'm still coughing and sneezing, while Ren keeps feeling cold and hot," Ran said.

"I see, well once you two get some more rest and eat something warm, I'm sure you'll get better soon," Makoto said.

"Okay," the two said.

"Mom and dad are about to leave now, and it looks like we don't have enough ingredients to make dinner, so I'm going to go out to the supermarket, can you stay here and watch the two?"

"Sure, I don't mind," I said.

"Thank you, now you two be good towards Haru and listen to what he has to say," Makoto said.

"Yes big brother," the two said.

"Good, see you later," Makoto said as he left the room. It was now me and the twins alone in the room, and I was giving Ren and Ran the blankets and tissue when suddenly Ren asked me to tell a story.

"A story?" I asked.

"Yeah, can you tell us a story? It so boring just laying on our beds all day," Ren said.

"I could always bring the TV from Makoto's room, maybe I could ask Makoto to help if he hasn't left yet," I said.

"Nah, there's nothing good to watch right now, we checked earlier, and we want to hear a story," Ren said.

"Please Haru-chan, can we hear a story?" Ran asked.

"I don't know if I have any stories to tell you though," I said.

"Make one up!" Ran suggested.

"Make one up?" I asked.

"Yeah! Oh I know, tell us a story about a princess and a knight prince!" Ren said.

"Yeah! I want to hear a story about a knight prince saving a princess!" Ran said.

"Well..."

"Please," the two said. They gave me their puppy dog eyes, and I knew I couldn't say no to them.

"Fine, I'll tell you a story," I said.

"Yay!" the two exclaimed.

"Alright...so...this is a story about a prince who loves the water, and a very masculine princess..."

* * *

 Once upon a time, there was a prince named, Nanase Haru. He loves the water and he also loves mackerel, but the one thing he loves the most besides those two is the beloved princess from the neighboring kingdom.

Tachibana Makoto.

* * *

 "Wait, big brother is going to be the princess?" Ran asked.

"Why not?" I simply shrugged.

"That dress must be very tight on him them," Ren said.

"...You could say that," I coughed. I hoped the two don't realize where I'm getting at. "Do you want me to continue?"

The two nodded as they waited patiently to hear the story.

"Alright..."

* * *

 Nanase Haru loves Tachibana Makoto, but at last, no matter what he did, it seemed the princess didn't realize his feelings.

"I love you, princess Makoto," Haru said.

"...I love you too?" Makoto said a bit confused.

"...No what I meant was-"

"Oh, excuse me Haru, I have to tend the garden," Makoto said as he picked up the skirt of his dress and walked towards the garden. Haru does wonder why Makoto was wearing a dress, or why he's title the princess, when clearly he's a male. Not only that, but that dress seems a bit too tight for his build.

Whatever the reason, Haru simply shrugged and let it be. Besides, all that matters is that Makoto is the love of his life, even though it seems that Makoto doesn't return the feelings, at least not yet.

* * *

 "Wait, how come Makoto doesn't realize Haru's feelings?" Ran asked.

"Princess Makoto is very lovely and very kind, but he's also very dense," I explained.

"Oh, I see...but why is he a princess if he's a boy?"

"Well...when they were giving Makoto his title, they accidentally assumed Makoto was a girl and gave him the title of princess instead of prince, so the seamstresses and tailors made only dresses for the what was suppose to be the princess, and well...since it was to much of a hassle to make prince clothing, they decided to make Makoto wear dresses and keep the princess title," I said.

"Huh? Does Makoto hate it?"

"...He doesn't mind technically, but that doesn't mean he doesn't get embarrassed, especially since he's a big man wearing a pink dress," I said. The two started giggling and and asked me to continue the story.

* * *

Anyways, even though Haru tries to tell Makoto his feelings, he was happy to be by his side.

"I love it when the weather is this warm. It's good weather for swimming, huh Haru?" Makoto asked.

"Un," Haru agreed.

"Speaking of swimming, why don't we go out for a swim?" Makoto suggested.

"Sure, but I'm going to pretend to not know you if you're going to wear a bikini," Haru said as he walked into his closet.

"Just because I have to wear princess dresses until I get married doesn't mean I can't wear male clothes," Makoto whined.

"Then why wear princess clothes at all?" Haru asked.

"Well...the seamstresses and tailors did work very hard in making them, even though I'm not a girl, and I don't want to waste their hard work just because I'm actually a boy," Makoto said.

"You know, you could always donate the clothes to someone or something," Haru said.

"Yeah...but the color really brings out my eyes," Makoto said.

"...Okay, I'll admit it does," Haru said.

"Anyways, I'll get my swim trunks and we'll go," Makoto said.

"Alright," Haru said. He continued walking to the closet and took out one out of his many swimming trunks he owns.

"Seriously, you need to stop buying so many swimming trunks, they all look the same you know," Makoto said.

"No they don't, they fit differently," Haru said.

"Yeah yeah, anyways if you're ready, let's get the coach and go," Makoto smiled.

"Right," Haru said. The two walked outside and headed towards the coach. They drove to the nearest beach and enjoyed the day swimming and having fun.

"This is really relaxing, huh Haru?" Makoto asked. He saw that Haru was merely floating on the water with his eyes closed. "I guess you're really enjoying the water as usual," Makoto sighed.

"..."

"...Hey Haru...I have something I need to tell you," Makoto said. Haru heard a bit of sadness in his voice.

"What is it?"

"...Well...it seems we can't hang out like this for...awhile," Makoto said.

"Oh...well...I can always wait when we can hang out," Haru said.

"...I'm not sure if that's really possible...I might not even hang out with you at all," Makoto said.

"...What do you mean? Are you going somewhere for a long time?" Haru said as he stared at Makoto with worried eyes.

"....No...but...I might be busy with....something," Makoto said.

"Well...can't you postpone it...or find a way to have time for whatever you're doing and to hang out with me?"

"...Haru...I'm getting married," Makoto said.

"...What?"

"Yeah...I'm getting married soon," Makoto said.

"...When did you find out you were getting married?"

"...This morning...I was shocked...I don't know...I...I guess I'll marry to a princess and once we're married then I'll take over the kingdom from my dad and I'll be king...with my new queen," Makoto said.

"...Y-you can't get married," Haru said.

"Huh? Why not? I mean...I do have to get married one day Haru...especially if I'm going to be the future king for my kingdom," Makoto said.

"I-I know...but...do you really need to be married to be king?" Haru asked.

"Well...technically no, but it's a political thing Haru, if the people sees their king married, then they'll take him as the kind, family typed king, and not a lonely, tyrannical king, at least that's what my teacher told me," Makoto said.

"I still think you getting married is ridiculous," Haru huffed.

"Well Haru, aren't you going to be king soon? You are almost the legal age to get married and become the king you know," Makoto pointed out.

"Yeah...but I don't want to be king if it means I can't be with you," Haru said.

"H-Haru-chan..."

"Makoto...if this doesn't get into your head, then I swear..." Haru said as he swam closer to Makoto.

"H-Haru?" Makoto's cheeks were red.

"Makoto...I...I...I lo-"

"Get him!" a voice exclaimed.

"Wait what?" Suddenly, Makoto was being carried by a group of armed men and they ran off with Makoto in their arms.

"W-what's going on?"

"I'm here to capture the princess, duh," a voice said. Haru turned his head and was greeted by the infamous king, Matsuoka Rin.

"What are you doing here? And what do you want with Makoto?"

"Well...I'm going to marry him...duh," Rin said nonchalantly.

"What? Why do you want to marry him!? He's not even a girl!" Haru said.

"Well I know that, but that doesn't mean I don't want to marry him, have you seen the guy," Rin said.

"...Okay seriously, give him back," Haru said. He was starting to lose his patience.

"Can't do that, I need to get married if the people in my kingdom will ever trust me to be a nice king," Rin explained, "and what better way to show them I'm good by marrying the most kindest princess in the neighboring kingdom," Rin said.

"That still doesn't give you the rights to marry him!" Haru exclaimed, "and not only that, but isn't this making you look more like a terrible king by kidnapping the most kindest princess and marrying him?" Haru said.

"...Well...details details...anyways...I should get going and prepare my wedding, see ya," Rin said as he walked off and enter his coach. Haru was now just floating in the water as he stared at the coach leaving.

"...Makoto..."

* * *

 "Oh no! Haru, please tell me Makoto isn't going to marry Rin!" Ren said.

"Don't be silly, of course he's not going to marry Rin, he's going to marry Haru!" Ran said.

"Oh thank goodness...but isn't princess Makoto marrying another princess?" Ren asked.

"Oh right...actually why is Rin the bad guy in the story Haru? Aren't you two friends?"

"We are, I just wanted Rin in here, that's all," I said. Though secretly the reason I made Rin the king was because I found out Rin use to have a crush on Makoto in elementary school, so this is technically a mental pay back.

"Oh I see...but is Rin going to stay the bad guy?"

"...Well no...he's technically not a bad guy...he's more of the guy that made terrible choices," I explained.

"Oh...good...cause I like Rin, he's nice...even though he has weird teeth," Ran said.

"Yeah...do you really think he's actually part shark?" Ren asked.

"To be honest...I think he might be," I said.

"Cool...I want to be a shark boy too!" Ren said.

"Alright alright, now continue the story! We need to know how Makoto gets rescued!" Ran said.

"Right, so here's what happens next..."

* * *

 "So...you're telling me...that Makoto was kidnapped by Rin, and you want to borrow my armor to save him?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes," Haru said.

"....Why can't you just send a real knight to save Makoto? Actually...I'm pretty sure Makoto can handle the situation himself since he is a big guy and-"

"I don't want a knight to save him because I'm pretty sure Makoto will fall in love with that knight and forget about me completely, and I'll never get Makoto to marry me," Haru said.

"...You really have it bad for Mako-chan, Haru," Nagisa said as he continued cleaning the armor.

"Yeah, well...I have to save him, now as my trusted blacksmith and friend, please let me borrow the armor," Haru asked.

"I don't know Haru, the guards ordered me to make sure no one takes their new armor, and I worked very hard in making them," Nagisa whined.

"I know, but I promise I won't put a dent in them," Haru said.

"Well..."

"Please...I make sure there's extra strawberry filled jam in your dessert," Haru said.

"Deal," Nagisa said as he stood up and grabbed one of the armor. "This one might be around you size, and please be careful," Nagisa said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Rin wouldn't attack me or anything," Haru said.

"Actually, I'm more worried you'll get dirt and blood on the armor," Nagisa said. Haru simply glared at him, he then rode his horse and started heading towards the Matsuoka kingdom.

Once he arrived, he saw that the castle was heavily guarded.

"Crap," Haru sighed. He got off his horse and walked towards the nearest guard. "Um...can I go in?" Haru asked.

"Sorry, we got orders from the king, we can't allow anyone in when the wedding is being prepared, especially if that person is Nanase Haru," the guard said.

"Really?"

"Yep, sorry," the guard said.

Haru sighed and walked away. He needed a way to get inside, but he had nothing.

"How the hell am I suppose to get in there?" Haru asked to himself.

"I could always cast a spell to get you in there," a voice said.

"Rei? What are you doing here?" Haru asked.

"Well, I've been hired by Rin to get him married to Makoto," Rei said.

"Since when were you a priest? I thought you mainly do spells and magic like a wizard," Haru said.

"I do...but a wizard like myself needs diversity, besides, I already got the license to get people married," Rei said.

"Okay, but can you get me inside now?" Haru asked.

"Oh yes," Rei said as he started chanting a spell and Haru was transported inside the castle.

"What the hell?" Rin exclaimed.

"Haru!" Makoto exclaimed.

"I'm here to save you Makoto!" Haru said.

"Oh you don't have to do that, I was just about to-"

"Ha! You think you can defeat me? Someone like you doesn't stand a chance," Rin said.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Haru said as he lunged forward and drew out his sword.

"G-guys, seriously, you don't have to fight, I was just-"

"Take that!" Haru said as he smacked Rin the cheek.

"Ow! Come on, that was a low blow," Rin said.

"Since when was hitting you in the face was a low blow?"

"Well it's my face after all," Rin said.

"Ugh," Haru sighed as he continued attacking Rin.

"Seriously, please stop, I was just-"

"Ow ow ow! Let go of my ears!" Haru exclaimed.

"No way, not until you apologize for messing with my hair," Rin said.

"That's it," Makoto sighed as he walked towards them and hit them both in the head.

"Ow!" Haru and Rin said in unison.

"Now if I see you two fight anymore, I'll have to be very strict," Makoto said as he glared at them. This sent a shiver down the two's spines. "Now, are you two done fighting?"

"Yes," Haru and Rin said.

"Good, now as I was saying before all of this. Rin, I'm sorry, but I can't marry you," Makoto said.

"Eh? Why not?"

"Well one, I'm already engaged. Two, the people aren't going to be happy that you kidnapped me, and three, aren't you already interested in someone else?" Makoto said.

"I know, but...I really need the people to trust me...you know?"

"I know, but there are other ways to get the people to like you, for instance, stop telling everyone to wear those bags over their heads, it's just embarrassing," Makoto said.

"Fine, but I'm not getting rid of the everyone speaks English rule, they need to learn that stuff or else we're going to get so many confusing tourists," Rin said.

"Fine fine, now can we leave?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, you know your way out, so I'll see you guys later," Rin said.

"Great, see ya," Makoto said as he and Haru left the castle and started going home.

"Well...that was short," Haru said.

"Yeah, but it would have gotten a lot shorter if you just let me talk to him," Makoto sighed.

"...Are you alright?" Haru asked.

"I'm fine, he didn't really do anything to me...well...besides the fact he made me wear a bride dress and it was really tight," Makoto said.

"Huh...you do look good in that dress though," Haru said.

"Thank you," Makoto blushed. The two continued to ride in silence until Makoto remembered something. "By the way, what were you going to say before I was kidnapped?"

"Oh...that...well...I...Makoto, I don't want to stay away from you, I want to be by your side forever, I want to hang out with you everyday, I want to play with you everyday, I want to swim with you, I want to watch the sunset with you...Makoto, what I'm trying to say is...I love you," Haru said.

"Haru...I...I love you too," Makoto said.

"Then please...please don't marry that person and marry me," Haru said.

"I...I'll do it! I'll convince my parents to let me marry you!" Makoto said.

"I love you Makoto," Haru said.

"I love you, Haru-chan," Makoto said.

* * *

"So, when they entered Makoto's castle and asked Makoto's parents to let them marry, it was found out the person Makoto was suppose to marry in the first place was Haru, so in the end, everyone was happy, including Rin, and Makoto and Haru were finally togehter. The end," I said.

"That was a nice story," Ren said.

"Yeah, even though the plot was sorta...you know," Ran said.

"Well I'm not that great in story telling, but you got what you want didn't you?" I said.

"True, thank you Haru-chan," Ran said. She then started to yawn and slowly drifted to sleep.

"You two should get some rest, I'll go downstairs and check if Makoto came back with the groceries so I can start making dinner," I said.

"Okay, goodnight Haru-chan," Ren said and he soon fell asleep. I stared at the two and patted their heads.

"Goodnight," I said. I left the room and walked downstairs. I saw Makoto's back facing me as he started taking out the ingredients out of the bag. "You're back," I said.

"Y-yeah, I came back a few moments ago," Makoto said. Something was off, he seemed to be stuttering, and not only that, but his face was red for some reason. Was he getting sick?

"You alright? You didn't catch a cold from the twins did you?" Haru asked.

"N-no...I...I um...I" I saw Makoto backing away a bit, and he accidentally hit the counter and dropping something. The baby monitor. My face must be as red as Makoto's face by now.

"...You heard...didn't you," I asked.

"...Yeah...I guess I accidentally took the monitor with me and well...I kinda heard your story you told them..." Makoto said.

"I see..."

"...Haru...is...was all of that how you felt towards me?" Makoto asked.

"...Yeah...I been trying to tell you, but you're really dense," I sighed.

"...I'm a real idiot, huh?" Makoto laughed.

"Yep," I said as I took a step towards him.

"Right...by the way, why couldn't you just make me the prince?" Makoto asked.

"It's because it's my story, and I wanted to see Makoto in a dress," I said.

"I hope that isn't a real thing with you," Makoto sighed, but smiled.

"Who knows...you might have to find that out on your own," I said.

"Right..." Makoto said.

"So..."

"So...?"

"What's your answer?" I said.

"...Do you wanna...maybe go on a date at the beach next weekend?" Makoto asked.

"I would love to," I said as I leaned forward and kissed Makoto on the lips.

"Big brother! Can I get a glass of water?" Ran's voice came out of the monitor.

"Oh, I-I better get them their water," Makoto said.

"Alright, but when you're done, we're going to have some fun later, alright," I said.

"Y-yes...Haru-chan," Makoto smiled. Once Makoto left, I started preparing dinner, with a smile on my face.

"Finally..." I sighed. Me and Makoto are finally together.

 


End file.
